Cuentos o historias
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: Todos hemos leído cuentos de hadas, pero si esas historias son falsas o han sucedido en realidad es una pregunta que la Princesa Zelda se encuentra muy indigada como para contestar.


**AU:** First of all, to all my english followers, please go to my profile.

Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo pero no había terminado, y una vez que lo terminé se quedó sin ser publicado hasta que decidí retomar todas las historias que he escrito. Gracias por darle unos minutos a su lectura y espero que sea de su agrado. ~Kurai.

* * *

Cuentos o historias

La biblioteca era el lugar favorito para estar antes o después de un encuentro para la princesa Zelda. En aquel lugar tenía acceso a libros de diferentes culturas, mundos y temas tan variados como su mente pudiera imaginar. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que aquel espacio le ofrecía, por lo cual podía pasarse horas sumergida entre las letras. Tal vez era debido a eso que no muchos de sus amigos podían soportar hacerle compañía en aquel lugar más de unas horas, y realmente, las únicas personas que parecían disfrutar tanto el silencio y la calma como ella eran Samus o Link.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar con la reconocida cazadora, con quien había estrechado sus lazos a algo más que simple amistad, o así era como a ella le gustaba llamarle. La pequeña mesa en el centro permitía una cómoda lectura tanto en las sillas, como en el sillón que los demás generalmente utilizaban para dormir. Sin embargo, la selección de libros que la princesa había elegido aquella tarde la habían hecho molestar tras cada historia finalizada, hasta que no pudo mas que compartir su opinión rompiendo la quietud del lugar.

"Odio los cuentos," Comentó sin apartar la vista del libro que hojeaba casi sin detenerse.

"¿A qué te refieres?" El manual de reparaciones aeronáuticas que sostenía frente a su rostro no se movío ni un milímetro, pero ahora su aención ya no recidía en las hojas.

"He estado leyendo estos libros," Apuntó con la cabeza a la pequeña pila de libros aún sin levantar la mirada. "Tienen varios cuentos en los cuales, por alguna razón, existe alguna princesa a la que un príncipe atractivo y valiente tiene que salvar."

"Y ¿qué no es así siempre?" Le preguntó Samus, finalmente deshaciendose de su lectura. En su voz podía percibirse un ligero tono de burla y su mueca era suficiente para corroborarlo "Ustedes las princesas son rescatadas por algún hombre que las salva de algún problema, secuestro, o crisis económica y terminan casándose como compensación."

"Cuando las personas dicen cosas como esa es que no me gusta ser princesa." Expresó algo exasperada, dejando el libro sobre la mesa para que sus miradas se encontraran y la cazadora pudiera leer todas sus emociones. "Muchos creen que las princesas somos tontas y no podemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta, ¿Sabes lo molesto que es que ni siquiera escuchen lo que estás tratando de decirles?" La mirada de la cazadora estaba fija sobre su rostro. Sin duda su punto estaba creando alguna especie de empatía con ella. Seguro también lo había vivido con aquellos que la habían ignorado una vez que sabían que la persona debajo de la armadura se trataba de una mujer.

Pero la mente de Samus se había quedado muy al inicio de la oración. No había podido dejar de ver los ojos de la princesa; ese color azul tan diferente al de los propios, y todas las diferentes situaciones en que la habían mirado. Sólo que ahora la miraban como esperando una respuesta y ella no sabía qué decir. Necesitaba alguna respuesta aceptable. Asintió la cabeza en un gesto apenas perceptible y por un segundo no estuvo segura de si la princesa tomaría esa reacción como una respuesta aceptable a lo que fuera que acabara de preguntarle. Sólo la ligera mueca de Zelda le permitió saber con seguridad que acaba de responder a una pregunta y que sin duda había librado por poco una situación incómoda.

"Samus Aran, no estabas escuchando una sola palabra de lo que dije ¿verdad?" O tal vez no lo había logrado.

"Claro que te estaba escuchando, sólo me distraje un momento. Además no creo que las princesas sean tontas. Ni siquiera las de los cuentos. Por ejemplo, tú eres una princesa y no eres tonta."

"Y esa, mi querida novia, es la respuesta correcta." Le respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. "Aún así, sabes que no era a lo que me refería. Es todo el estereotipo de las princesas el que está equivocado. No puede existir una princesa que sea tan torpe y sosa."

"Tal vez sólo son distraídas. Por ejemplo Peach, ella no es _tan_ torpe, sólo tiene mucha facilidad para ser raptada. Hasta a ti te ha sucedido."

"En diferentes vidas," Comentó Zelda indignada "Además Peach tiene una adicción a los hongos que sólo la supera _la emoción de que alguien vaya a rescatarte. _Sus palabras, no las mías."

"¿Y es así?" El sonido de rechazo que hizo su acompañante le sacó una mueca divertida a Samus quien decidió ese momento para tomar el libro que la otra chica había dejado olvidado.

"Claro que no," Zelda echó una mirada a los demás libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

Hojeándolo rápidamente, la cazadora notó que un elemento se repetía en las historias, "Pero todo esto es ficción, Zelda. Todo el mundo sabe que no existen las hadas."

"Oh, Samus ¿cómo puedes decir eso?" La princesa parecía realmente consternada por su comentario, expresión que fue cambiando a una de desprecio. "Las hadas son las criaturas más molestas que podrías encontrar, sobre todo si te eligen para ser tus compañeras. Tienen voces chillantes y buscan llamar tu atención con sus constantes _Hey_ y _Oye _hasta que les haces caso. Son irritantes y desesperantes, tanto que desearías matarlas. Diosas, te odio tanto Navi." Su mirada se había vuelto tan oscura que incluso la chica más alta sentía un poco de compasión por aquellos seres de los que hablaba. "Incluso habían rituales antiguos donde uno deboraba a las hadas para poder recuperar su energía vital." Samus de verdad hubiera preferido no conocer esa parte. Tal vez lo mejor sería volver a concentrarse en el libro como si nada, aunque estaba segura que nunca volvería a leer un cuento de hadas en la misma manera.

Mientras Zelda calmaba sus animos, revisaba los diferentes títulos que había tomado prestados para comenzar alguno nuevo con la esperanza que el patrón cambiara. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, su compañera pasaba las páginas con atención, hasta que Samus hizo una pregunta que la extrañó mucho.

"¿La gente en Hyrule es pobre?"

"Pues... no. No considero que sean pobres. La economía del reino es buena y es fácil obtener trabajos; además tengo a una persona de la corte que se encarga de esconder rupias en los arbustos y algunos otros lugares. Esto sirve muy bien para los niños y exploradores ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque en esta historia que leí, describían a un sujeto bastante parecido a Link, sólo que se encargaba de robarle al gobernante para disminuir las necesidades de los pobres," Zelda sonrió ampliamente ante el pensamiento de la otra chica.

"No, Samus. No creo que Link sea Robin Hood."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Usa una túnica verde, un arco, anda por el mundo sin sufrir hambre, consigue dinero con mucha facilidad. Todo eso a mi me parece muy sospechoso." Enarcó una ceja para resaltar su punto.

"La economía es buena en Hyrule, eso es todo. Además, si acaso Link estuviera robando dinero de la corona, da la casualidad de que conozco a la mejor caza recompensas del universo."

"Ja, eso sólo si pudieras cubrir su cuota, y déjame decirte que de hacerlo Hyrule podría quedar en quiebra." Su tono y sonrisa presumían la confianza que tenía en su trabajo. Ademas sabía que tal vez había pasado de la raya con ese último comentario, pero al ver la sonrisa que Zelda no podía cubrir aún con su expresión de indignación supo que no lo había tomado como insulto.

"¿Disculpa? Creo que tengo mejores maneras de pagarle a tal caza recompensas," La princesa tenía un aire de superioridad que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su puesto como gobernante mientras se levantaba y acercaba a donde se encontraba su novia quien pacientemente esperó hasta que un susurro apenas llegó a sus oídos. "Y aún creo que me quedaría en deuda."

El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Samus se sintió como una de las mayores delicias que su novia podía causar sobre ella, y tan sólo había sido causado por unas cuantas palabras. Sin embargo, las palabras únicamente habían logrado encender los instintos de la cazadora y ahora deseaba más.

Así que cuando Zelda la miró desde el marco de la puerta con una ceja curvada haciendo una sugerencia sin palabras, Samus ni siquiera pensó antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesa y salir detrás de ella.

Sin duda la princesa tenía como pagarle a la cazadora, y con mucho. Pero esa clase de historias no son las que se escriben en los cuentos de hadas.

FIN


End file.
